Le fils de Mulan et Shan Yu
by Jessica9906
Summary: Mulan se réveille un jour après un combat ou elle fut blesser mais elle découvre quelle à passer plus d'1 moi HS et en plus elle se retrouve dans le camp de l'homme le plus haï de toute la chine... Shan Yu le chef des Huns ce n'est pas tout elle découvre 3 nouvelles choquantes ... elle tombe amoureuse de lui ... Pour plus d'information lisait cette fiction Bonne lecture à tous


Fiction sur Mulan mais il ne m'appartiens pas.

Dès la seconde où elle ouvrait les yeux, Mulan n'était pas chez elle. Enroulée, une peau de bête mille fois resservie, puait le bouc et le lait caillé. Elle se leva en hâte, se cache du nouveau quand sa poitrine se montra à l'air libre. On avait enlevé sa tenue de soldat de l'empereur durant son sommeil. Nue et grelottante, elle observa les environs: a tent under a goulotte, un grand nombre de peaux variées un peu partout. Nulle trace de ceux qui l'avaient sauvée. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir rencontrer. La structure de la tente ne ressemble pas à celle qu'elle connaissait. Trop ... n '

La porte de la tente se souleva alors. Une silhouette d'homme découpée au soleil: massif, les cheveux flottants au vent, un véritable colosse. L'air était glacial, mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de cela qu'elle tremblait aussi fort. Cet homme, je ne connaissais pas trop l'avoir vu de près, juste avant de s'évanouir dans une avalanche de neige.

Shan Yu.

Ses yeux perçus sont de longue haleine, comme il se doit. Elle se cache un peu plus sur sa couverture, si elle ne trouve rien à dire. Shan Yu fit un grand sourire cruel en réagissant de sorte.

\- Enfin réveillé, brave soldat? fit-il de sa voix profonde, si semblable à un torrent en furie.

Cela suffit à sortir de Mulan de sa torpeur. Elle lui lança un regard furibond.

\- Où suis-je? Où sont mes compagnons?

\- Auprès de l'empereur, j'imagine, à fêter ma chute et à déplorer ta mort, petit soldat.

Mulan se força à rester calme. Cet homme lui a laissé un visage sauvage: il va commencer par ouvrir avec deux griffes ou nous nous contentions de lui arracher la tête à coups de dents? Mushu n'était pas là pour l'aider, ni Shang, personne ... Étaient-ils seulement en vie, ses chers amis? Elle chercha une arme, n'importe quoi pour défendre, même un bâton ... Rien. Il était impuissante.

\- Alors, on fait moins le feu, soldat de l'empereur? dit Shan en se baissant vers lui, le regard braqué sur sa couverture et ce qu'elle cachait. Quoi, tu n'as peut-être pas assez de couilles pour ça?

Il éclata d'un rire gras, sans aucun souci pour elle, comme s'il était ... Dieux, que Mulan le haïssait! Qu'il lui ait simplement été une vêtement et une arme, et qu'il aurait bien vu ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il tienne la tête!

Shan Yu se tenait très près, trop près, mais aurait pu voir son épée de ceinture, il lui suffisait d'allonger le bras pour le toucher, et il riait, riait ... D'un geste brusque, elle lui lança couverture à la tête et se précipite sur lui. Elle a été surprise, Shan Yu s'empêtra pour l'attendre de l'arme et se mettre en garde. Le temps qu'il se libère, elle était déjà avec la lame.

\- Tout doux, sans-paraître moins du monde inquiété. Que veux-tu faire avec ça, ma jolie?

\- Fuir. Rentrer chez moi. Je pourrais peut-être même rapporter ta tête à l'empereur ...

Elle appuya l'épée sur son cou; la lame était si affutée qu'elle était la chaise, faisant couler un filet de sang. Shan Yu a échangé un moqueur.

\- Que tu me tues, soit. Mais tu trouves des centaines de kilomètres de chez toi. Comment feras-tu pour rentrer?

\- Je me débrouillerai. J'ai réussi à faire croire à une armée d'hommes que j'étais l'un de leurs pendant des mois, je devrais pouvoir retrouver mon chemin, n'est-ce pas? À moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée?

Quelles idioties la peur pourrait vous faire dire, vraiment! Mulan ne croyait pas en un beau discours, mais elle s'efforçait d'introduire le plus de conviction possible. L'important était que Shan Yu le croie, lui, afin qu'il propose peut-être de quoi ramener ...

\- Foutaises, dit-il calmement. Tu n'y arriveras pas, ma jolie. Pas avec mes hommes postés à l'extérieur. Ils t'arrêteront en un rien de temps et ils seront violés. S'ils ne te tuent pas avant, bien entendu.

Les barbares! Ils n'oseraient quand même pas profaner ainsi un cadavre? Un seul coup d'oeil sur le visage goguenard de Shan Yu lui assura qu'il disait la vérité. Elle se sentit soudain encore et vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était, et le regard que lui était jeté était Shan Yu n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Je te prendrai en otage. Ils ne seront pas mal de dire que leur chef est entre mes mains ...

Shan Yu éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois vraiment, petit choix, ma vie est-elle importante à leurs yeux? Nous sommes des Huns. Le plus fort est le chef. Si le chef meurt, on prend un autre, c'est tout. Ils ne laisseront pas ce que vous voulez donner notre localisation à l'armée, fillette.

Pour le coup, Mulan ne savait plus quoi faire. Seule une peau de bête séparait l'air libre, mais après les morceaux qu'elle entendait, n'était pas trop raisonnable de sortir ainsi, sans vêtements, armée d'une seule épée ... Et à supposer qu'il elle pourrait s'habiller et voler jusqu'à ce que ce soit rapide pour distancer, vers quelle direction aller, avec quelle nourriture survivre?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir épargnée? demande-t-elle. Pour pouvoir me torturer après?

\- C'était d'abord mon intention, dit Shan dont les yeux s'attardaient sur une intimité plus stricte.

Mulan serra ses cuisses au maximum, sans hésiter pour attraper une couverture. Shan Yu serait bien capable d'attendre à ce moment-là ... Rouge de colère et de colère, elle attend qu'il continue d'expliquer.

\- Puis j'ai vu ce que tu étais vraiment, ma jolie ... Et je dois avouer que l'idée était des plus ... délicieuses. J'aime assez les femmes avec caractère, surtout si elles sont aussi appétissantes que toi.

\- Je ne te permets pas! Espèce de porc!

Shan Yu parut grandement amusé.

\- Moi? Mais voyons, je suis l'innocence même! Pas comme toi, ma jolie.

\- Que ... que veux-tu dire?

\- Cela fait presque un mois que tu es inconsciente et mon pouvoir, fillette ... Tu crois vraiment que j'ai attendu jusque-là pour moi venger?

Mulan a senti le sang se retirer de son visage. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle dit:

\- C'est ... c'est impossible! Je n'ai jamais été à mon réveil, et ma mère m'a dit ...

\- Comme je l'ai dit, cela fait un mois que tu es en mon pouvoir, ma jolie. C'est un sacré bout de temps.

\- Un mois, c'est trop long! Tu mens!

\- J'ai demandé au shaman de vous donner des drogues qui ne sont pas gardées. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que vous n'aviez aucune blessure, alors que je m'étais tranchée? C'est parce qu'ils ont eu le temps de guérir. Un mois, comme tu l'as dit, c'est long.

Le choc la laissa sans voix. Vif comme l'éclair, Shan, saisissez son épée qu'il a planté devant lui et le jeter sur les couvertures. Mulan tomba avec un cri. Quand elle voulait que ce soit augmenté, elle s'aperçût que Shan lui avait bloqué le passage avec son corps, qu'il l'avait laissé s'évader d'une gorge. D'un seul geste, il aurait pu lui briser le cou.

\- Vraiment délicieuse, chuchota-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Shan Yu était entièrement, une jambe de partie et d'autre corps. Effrayée mais pas résignée, Mulan le défia du regard.

\- Lâche-moi! Brute!

\- Brute et Hun je suis, jolie Chinoise. Shan Yu est mon nom, mais vous devez le savoir. Par contre, je ne crois pas avoir saisi le tien, fillette.

\- Que t'importe si tu me tues?

\- Je ne te tuerai pas.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu es encore en vie, non?

\- Parce que tu voulais ta revanche ... et que tu ne l'es, alors pourquoi ne pas être un terme à tout cela pour qu'il soit une bonne fois pour toutes!

\- Et ainsi de suite mon enfant de sa mère? Pas question!

Le choc déformé les traits de Mulan.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, petite fille. Tu portes mon enfant.

\- Menteur!

La pression sur sa gorge augmentée. Mulan dut lutter pour ne pas étouffer.

\- Du calme. Je ne ferais pas mal à mon enfant, mais tu dois m'aider aussi, d'accord?

Que faire, à part accepter? La mort dans l'âme, Mulan hocha la tête.

\- Je ne porte pas ton enfant.

\- Oh que si. Les femmes sont formelles. Penses-tu, à force de parole, ça va arriver, non?

\- Je ne le permettrai pas!

\- Tu tuerais ton bébé, petite Chinoise?

Mulan un coupé un haut-le-corps. Elle, tuer son enfant? Elle savait que cela se passait dans certaines familles, mais elle n'était pas, jamais ... Et d'abord, comment savoir si Shan Yu lui disait la vérité?

\- Tu veux entrer chez toi, toute engrossée d'un Hun? On te fournira bel accueil!

Elle n'était pas seulement une fille, mais elle était effectivement un enfant de Hun, celui de Shan qui était plus ... C'était le même choisi que de devenir une fille pour faire un soldat. Mulan baissa les yeux, vaincue.

\- On devient raisonnable?

\- Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle au lieu de lui répondre.

\- Dans un campement, dans les steppes au-delà de la Grande Muraille de ton pays. Je me suis débarrassé de mes sentiments après le fiasco du col, du temps de nos fautes et de celui-ci une autre armée. Mais je ne suis pas mécontent du voyage, je l'ai quand même ramenée comme souvenir. Je prendrai l'empire de Chine et vous mettriez en moi mon impératrice, tu verras. N'est-ce pas un merveilleux dénouement? Moi, empereur des Huns et des Chinois, avec toi, petite Chinoise héroïque qui porte mon enfant!

Quelle farce, oui! Mulan avait envie de pleurer. Elle qui avait juré fidélité à l'empereur et à son peuple tant qu'il était soldé, voilà qu'elle s'est retrouvée sur la couche de leur pire ennemi? Shan Yu lui-même caressa les cheveux et Mulan se sentit défaillir.

\- Si belle ... Découvrez la beauté des femmes de votre empire? L'empereur de Chine a des centaines de concubines qui l'honorent chaque jour. Je suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait.

\- Je ne suis pas belle, dit machinalement Mulan.

C'était vrai. Si à la base elle était déjà parmi les filles de son village, après le mois d'entraînement, toute la délicatesse de Mulan était envolée, elle n'était plus que les muscles et la peau rêche, ongles cassés, lèvres gercées par le froid et les privations ...

\- Au contraire, je trouve que vous êtes plus belle créature que j'ai rencontré, dit Shan Yu. Belle comme une épée affutée, fougueuse comme un cheval de parcours, dangereuse comme plus belle des couleuvres. Et bientôt mère.

\- Si cela ne dépendait que de moi ...

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ma jolie. Ton nom, tu ne me l'as pas encore dit.

\- Mulan, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Shan Yu sourit.

\- Mulan, impératrice de Chine ... N'est-ce pas un beau nom?

\- Ne fais pas de mal à mon peuple, dit Mulan.

Shan Yu se contenta de ricaner. Mulan était si fatiguée, si confuse, qu'elle était laissée embrasser, doucement d'abord, puis baiser soi-même plus insistant, plus violent. Du bout des doigts, il testa le rondeur de son sein, titilla un peu la pointe du téton ... Les sentiments de Mulan étaient partagés. D'un côté, elle savait ce que Shan allait faire et cette pensée simple. Elle caressa son ventre encore lisse. Y avait-il vraiment un enfant qui attendait de sortir? Shan Yu disait en être le père ... Donc son époux, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Jamais Mulan ne craignez pas de perdre son temps à voir la dame marieuse ...

\- Non, dit-elle en pleurant.

\- N'aie pas peur, répliqua Shan Yu, nous avons déjà fait ça.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle plus fort en essai de repousser avec ses bras.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Mulan pleura de plus belle; il lécha ses larmes. On a été cru, mais elle a résisté quand même, elle n'a pas perdu d'être peu d'honneur qui lui restait encore ...

\- Non !

\- Vous et votre fichu sens de l'honneur, grogna Shan Yu. Alors que vous êtes déjà toute mouillée!

Il y a une intimité sans prévenir, et un doigt. Mulan poussa un cri. Elle n'avait pas mal, bien que la sensation fût des habituelles ... Shan Yu pressa un peu plus loin, et elle sentit son doigt s'enfoncer sans effort. Elle était effectivement humide. Le reste de ses doigts frôlés ses lèvres, son clitoris ... Ce fut comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique.

\- Elle était plus faible et moins convaincante. Le bébé ...

Shan Yu sourit, il se colla à elle, se frotta contre son corps nu. Le coeur de Mulan battit plus vite. Il retira ses doigts.

\- Petite sotte, dit-il en se dégageant. Le bébé est trop petit pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Soudain anxieuse du voir partir, Mulan se précipita dans ses bras. Il repoussa gentiment sur les couvertures. La tente sentait de plus en plus fort; une odeur humaine se mêlait à celle des peaux. Mulan avait tellement chaud, et était devant elle, il se déshabillait ... Retirant sa tunique (était-il si musclé et si bien bâti?), Puis ses chaussons et son pantalon (What cuisses puissantes!) , lentement, un sourire sur les lèvres ... Elle est en état de choc et lui maîtrise parfaitement la situation. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter sur elle un homme affamé, léchant tout ce qu'il avait devant la peau, il se présentait devant lui, tâtant, caressant, ses yeux perçus sur elle, et elle ne voulait pas elle allait devenir folle ...

Quand Shan la pénétra enfin, ce fut presque un soulagement. Mulan n'avait pas mal du tout; il n'avait donc pas encore dit qu'il était déjà pris dans son sommeil. Il se mit à bouger, la levée pour l'asseoir sur lui. Mulan gémit, encore, elle ne fonctionne pas avec ses mots à vrai dire. Ses bras se sont opposés au cou de Shan Yu; elle couvrit son corps de baisers, le cou, le torse, les épaules, pour finir sur son visage et ses lèvres. Langue contre langue, peau contre peau, il posséda toute entière. A chaque mouvement, Mulan pourrait être plus facile à lire, à recommencer, à recommencer, encore et encore, et c'était si bon, à jouir à venir, .

Elle jouait avec la force d'un torrent, d'un orage, d'une armée qui charge. Shan Yu ne tardera pas à suivre: un cri puissant qui conviendra à la paroisse de la tente, il se renversera en elle. Le sperme chaud se cogne, et elle bascule en arrière, assouvie.

Bientôt, épuisée, confondre, Mulan s'endormit.

ooo

Le réveil fut difficile. Shan Yu n'avait pas encore dit qu'il restait de son clan, au beau milieu des hostilités qui s'étendaient au-delà des frontières de la Chine. Mulan ne savait rien de ces contrées, et encore moins des moeurs de ses habitants. Dès le lendemain, Shan Yu Point of cérémonie officiel or of réjouissances civiles: le parole du chef suffisait amplement. Un jour de fête, Mulan apprit à connaître les hommes et les femmes qui composaient la troupe. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et son cœur se refuserait, alors elle pourrait s'intégrer à la tribu. Heureusement, ce qu'elle avait appris dans la troupe de lui était très utile: en une semaine,elle parlait un peu à peu avec les femmes et elle était déjà traitée par les hommes, épouse du chef oblige. Pas la vie dont elle avait rêvée mais c'était mieux que de mourir seule dans la neige. Les Huns étaient un peuple brutal et violent et son mari était le pire de tous, mais il ne lui manquait pas de respect, il ne se respectait pas, il ne le quittait plus.

Chaque soir, Shan est honorée d'une femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop grosse pour le pouvoir. Le chaman lui-même, un homme âgé du nom de Huan, lui interdit sa couche. Mulan lui en fut reconnaissant: elle avait beau apprécier les attentions de son époux, la grossesse épuisée de plus en plus. Shan Yu se défoula dans un village. Mulan était si lasse qu'elle ne pensa même pas à lui reprocher à son retour et à la défier, comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

La naissance de son fils se trouve dans la douleur et les larmes. Dans ses rêves, les femmes de sa famille, mère et grand-mère, lui tenaient le rôle principal de cet événement, son époux était à la porte avec son père. Dans la réalité, c'était la femme du clan de Shan Yu qui coupa le cordon et son premier bain à son bébé. La tente qu'elle occupait depuis longtemps l'odeur de l'accouchement: odeur tenace et vile, à la limite de l'écoeurement. Son bébé avait la peau basse des Huns. Le vrai fils de son père. Lorsque vous êtes au-dessus de sa tête pour montrer aux membres de son clan qui assistaient à l'extérieur, les plaines résonnaient depuis longtemps depuis leurs cris de joie, si elles s'approchaient des hurlements de la fête.

\- Il faut lui donner un nom, dit Shan. Que sa mère choisisse!

\- Luanti, dit Mulan avant de s'évanouir, à bout de forces.

L'enfant garda ce nom.

ooo

Six mois après la naissance de Luanti, la vie de Mulan bascula encore. Ce jour là les autres jours, les hommes étaient partis à la chasse; ne restaient au village que quelques gardes en plus des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards, qui était largement suffisant.

Le premier à voir la colonne de poussière. Elle pointe son doigt vers l'horizon et cria: «Papa! » Sauf qu'il était encore trop tôt pour le retour des hommes, beaucoup trop tôt. Les gardes sont cités à tous les visiteurs. Mulan était exposée à la tête des femmes; solidement attaché dans son dos, elle assiste à l'entrée de sa tente, la plus grande du campement. Quelle ne serait pas une surprise de voir une armée s'avancer vers eux, les étendards de l'empire chinois? Et qui plus est, elle reconnaît à leur tête ...

\- Shang? fit-elle, abasourdie, vis-à-vis du général, vêtement de pied pour cap pour la guerre.

Les gardes étaient sur le point de lancer leurs flèches sur lui; marchant à pas résolus vers eux, elle arrêta un geste. Jamais leur clan n'en réchapperait pas s'ils étaient démarqués des hostilités de cette manière. Les hommes étaient au loin et on avait déjà autant de soldats que d'étoiles dans le ciel.

\- Je désire parler à votre chef, dit Shang.

Il était aussi beau que dans les souvenirs de Mulan. Son cheval piaffait d'impatience; les cinq soldats qui l'accompagnaient avaient aussi fière allure. Avec surprise, Mulan reconnut Ling, Chien Po et Yao parmi eux. Chacun avait acquis un rang d'officier. Elle eut le coeur serré. Priant pour que ses anciens compagnons ne se reconnaissent pas, elle est signée aux gardes de se taire.

\- Mon époux est absent, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Nous parlons aux hommes, pas à une femme, revenons à deux membres des suites de Shang qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Je suis la femme du chef. Les Huns n'ont pas fait vos coutumes, quand le chef est absent, vous avez le droit de parler au nom de son clan.

\- Barbares ...

\- Guo! le corrigea Shang.

Guo se tut, visiblement vexé. Par réflexe, Mulan s'incline bien avant de se tourner vers elle. Ce geste parut le surprendre.

\- C'est un salut chinois, dit-il. Les héros ne nous ont jamais adressé ce genre de civilités. Seriez-vous d'origine chinoise?

Il était temps de faire preuve de ruse. Mulan ne tenait pas spécialement à quitter sa tribu maintenant elle était faite à un lieu mais il était de sa responsabilité de tout faire pour sauver. De plus, elle avait bien un peu le mal du pays ...

\- Je suis née Fa, dit-elle. Il y a quelques temps déjà, mon mari m'a enlevé à ma famille pour m'emmener ici.

Cet aveu visible des vagues de protestation de l'autre côté: du côté de ses gardes qui murmurait des mots de traîtrise et du côté de qui était tombé au déshonneur et à la barre. Mulan s'incline encore, passe à tout son enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans son dos, bien à chaud dans le grand écharpe qui se reliait à sa mère.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, dit-elle. Je suis heureux de dire que je suis dans la famille de mon mari. Je ne souhaite pas un conflit entre mes deux familles.

\- C'est une honte, s'écria Guo, une infâmie! Enlever nos filles pour faire des dépenses ...

\- Traîtresse! hurlèrent les gardes. Après ce que le chef a fait pour toi!

Mulan convient à ce genre de situation: elle se saisit de la garde plus proche et avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle l'assomma avec le pommeau. Dans son dos, Luanti se réveille sous la secousse et se mit à hurler. Les autres gardes et la troupe de fans étaient sans doute trop réfléchi pour réagir. On n'entendait que les cris de Luanti dans toute la plaine.

\- Je suis Fa Mulan, a déclaré qu'elle avait été mise au-dessus de son bébé, épouse de Shan Yu et chef des femmes de ce clan. Je ne serai jamais à contester mon titre et mon devoir.

Les gardes grognées mais ne sont pas discutées: elle était dans son droit. Voir ce qui est drôle de manière, mais Mulan l'ignore pour tenter de calmer son bébé. Elle entendait du bruit dans son dos. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les femmes du camp étaient sorties de leurs tentes. Les épouses des gardes grondèrent sur leurs maris.

\- Mulan est l'épouse de notre chef et notre mère, notre futur chef, dirent-elles. Elle sonna un fils défendu.

Les Chinois observaient, incrédules. Yao Siffla.

\- Eh bé, elles ont du caractère les femmes Huns!

\- Un peu trop tu veux mon avis, dit Ling.

Chien Po avait l'air pensif.

\- Ping s'appelait Fa, dit-il soudain. Fa Ping.

Il était temps de jouer le tout pour le tout. Mulan leur sourit.

\- J'avais un frère qui s'appelait Ping, dit-elle. Et mon père s'appelait Fa Zhou.

Ses vieux amis sursautèrent. Shang approcha son cheval d'elle et la regarda. Mulan était habillée quelle était la femme du camp, en tenue grossière et harnachée en toute mère, sa peau brûlée au soleil et ses principales ventes

\- Vous lui ressemblez, dit-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement. En fait, vous êtes le portrait craché de Ping. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais mentionné votre nom?

\- Cela a dû être un choc pour lui. Nous étions jumeaux, lui et moi.

\- Je vois.

\- Je vous prie, ne faites pas de mal à mon mari ou à votre tribu, dit-elle. Si vous voulez, prenez-moi et mon fils en otage.

C'était la seule solution qui s'imposait aux yeux de Mulan. Jamais Shan ne voudrait pas sauver les siens et ne serait pas plus qu'il faisait des malfaiteurs avec ses anciens compagnons d'armes, avec elle elle avait tant partagé ...

\- N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas là pour ça. L'empereur était avant tout que tout soit résolu dans la paix. Accepterez-vous de nous suivre?

Les gardes s'interposèrent, prêts à tuer. Mulan leur cria d'arrêter. Ils obéirent, mais à contrecoeur. Shang n'avait pas bougé.

\- Me prenez-vous comme otage?

\- Comme gage de bonne foi, plutôt, dit Shang. Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'empereur ne souhaite aucun bain de sang. Et pensez que vous pourrez revoir votre famille ...

\- J'accepte.

\- Mais Mulan! s'écria une femme.

\- À la seule condition que vous éloignez vos troupes, dit Mulan sans avoir à rendre compte de sa voix. J'irai en Chine avec toute votre armée ou pas du tout.

This parole firent murmurer les hommes de part et d'autres, mais nous sommes content de dire:

\- Quil en soit fait ainsi.

Et cela scella leur accord.

ooo

Le voyage jusqu'en Chine se passe sans anicroche. Mulan et Luanti ont été traités avec les honneurs aux prisonniers de guerre; ajouté à cela qu'elle était jeune mère et citoyenne chinoise, sur la paix en paix. Néanmoins, elle se passait du sujet du bébé: c'était l'héritier de Shan, il mourait de mourir ... Elle gardait avec elle, de peur, de peur que de braves soldats ne mette cette menace à l'ordre , mais c'était une précaution inutile: Shang veillait. Il fit taire les mécontents et s'assura qu'elle ne manquât de rien. Ling, Yao et Chien Po, en ce qui concerne leur ancienne amitié avec Ping, l'aidèrent de leur mieux.

L'arrivée à la cité impériale se fait dans la plus grande confusion. Les habitants virent les troupes du général Li passant en traînant une étrange jeune femme affublée d'un bébé, ce jusqu'au palais. Mulan fut introduit en hâte, sans même avoir le temps de se changer. Shang l'accompagnait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. L'empereur a été vu immédiatement, vous et votre enfant. Je sais que vous êtes épuisés, mais il faudra tenir le coup. Le bébé va bien?

\- Luanti est aussi robuste que son père, dit simplement Mulan. Ce n'est pas ça qui le fera plier, n'est-ce pas mon fils?

Dans ses bras, Luanti lui correspondait un immense sourire qui a été ragaillardit bien plus que tous les lits douillets et tous les repas du monde. Les courtisans murmuraient sur son passage, mais plus que les habitants de l'extérieur, Mulan ne leur convient pas. Enfin, ils sont arrivés devant les portes de la salle du trône. Les gardes postées sur leur voie ouverte sur une voie annoncée.

Mulan a été surpris de voir que la salle était presque vide, sauf un petit comité tout près du trône. Son coeur faillit s'arrêter: là, à côté de l'empereur, il avait trois personnes qui ne pensaient jamais revoir ... Sa mère et sa grand-mère sont sur elles, en larmes.

\- Mulan, la plèvre Fa Li, sa mère. Ma petite fille, tu es en vie, tu vas bien ...

\- Ma petite-fille, je savais bien que tu étais trop maligne pour te faire avoir par quelques-uns! fit sa grand-mère.

Le seul à rester silencieux était son père, Fa Zhou. Mulan s'inclina respectueusement devant l'empereur et lui après s'être extirpé des bras de sa mère. Luanti choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à eux en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle, nerveuse. Là, Luanti, ne pleure plus, calme-toi ...

\- Mulan, dit Li, ce bébé, c'est ...

\- Mon fils. Luanti.

La voix de Zhou trancha l'air, méprisante.

\- Le fils de Shan Yu.

Mulan baissa les yeux. S'il y avait une personne choisie, elle ne l'aurait pas découvert une fois au palais, c'était bien sa famille au grand complet ... Elle se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de Mushu. Était-il rentré dans le monde des esprits en pensant qu'elle était morte? Impossible, il avait été le moyen de savoir qu'il était vraiment ... Les mots la fuyaient. Elle était tellement habituée à la vie chez les Huns, et voilà qu'elle revenait chez elle, qu'elle revoyait sa famille! Comment justifier son silence? Elle serra Luanti contre elle.

\- Allons, que tout le monde se calme, dit l'empereur, apaisant.

En l'entendant parler, tous s'inclinèrent. Quand l'empereur s'exprimait, sa parole était loi.

Je suis heureux de voir mes sujets de retour dans son pays, il est en s'adressant à Mulan. J'espère que votre voyage a été agréable, Fa Mulan?

\- Oui, majesté, dit-elle sans oser lever les yeux.

\- Et cet enfant ...

\- Luanti, votre majesté. Mon fils et celui de mon époux, Shan Yu des Huns.

Sa mère et sa grand-mère, parurent bouleversées, mais Mulan ne plia pas pour autant. Elle n'avait pas honte de son fils.

\- Remarquable, dit l'empereur. Qu'une jeune fille a également tendance à devenir l'épouse d'un homme pour le bien de tous ...

Mulan releva brusquement la tête, confondre. Elle n'était pas la seule.

\- Majesté? Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Ce serait une solution merveilleuse à notre problème, n'est-ce pas? Une alliance. Rayer les frontières et accepter que les Chinois et les Chinois ne soit plus un seul peuple. Si nous pouvions faire de manière pacifique, je suis résolu à faire. Qu'en pensez-vous, Fa Mulan?

Mulan sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait été membre de sa famille, membre du jury, elle était devenue un homme extraordinaire, il était devenu vraiment extraordinaire.

\- Je suis de votre avis, majesté! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer la paix en Chine.

\- Parfait parfait, dit l'empereur. Eh bien, maintenant que cela au moins est réglé, je vous invite à vous reposer avec votre famille.

Ils se retirèrent sur ces mots, tandis que Shang restait avec l'empereur pour régler d'autres affaires d'état. On installa la famille dans les quartiers résidentiels du palais: de magnifiques appartements aussi grands que leur domaine. Zhou ne desserra pas des boss de tout le trajet.

Le soir venu, Mulan laissa Luanti aux bons soins des femmes de sa famille. Sa grand-mère a déjà été adoptée et testée son nez de Hun adorable; Quant à sa mère, elle était encore partagée, elle était divin, elle ressemblait à personne, Mulan était simplement trop tardive. Restait son père. Elle a trouvé à la terrasse de sa chambre, regardant tristement la lune. Une douce lumière soulignait ses traits tirés. Mulan trouvé qu'il avait pris au moins dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Pourtant, il y a moins de deux ans ...

\- Père?

Zhou ne répond pas. Mulan alla s'asseoir à côté de lui; il ne réagit ni en bien ni en mal. Elle soupira.

\- M'en voulez-vous encore d'avoir cet enfant?

\- C'est la faute de Shan Yu, dit Zhou. Que n'ai-je pas trente ans de moins, pour pouvoir lui couper ses ...

\- Père!

\- Il t'a fait du mal!

Mulan baissa les yeux. Comment lui expliquer sans l'offenser?

\- Au début, oui, chuchota-t-elle. Mais pas physiquement. Luanti a été conçu pour être inséré, mais je suis resté de mon plein gré. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'époux idéal, mais d'une certaine manière, je suis attaché à lui. Et il est le père de mes enfants.

\- Ton enfant, tu veux dire.

\- Non, mes enfants. J'ai découvert durant le voyage que j'étais de nouvelle enceinte.

\- Oh, Mulan!

Zhou détourna les yeux, le visage couvert de honte. Mulan se plante devant lui, l'air déterminée.

\- Oui, je porte son enfant, et Luanti est son héritier. Mais tu sais quoi? L'empereur a raison, j'en ai assez de ces guerres. J'ai vécu presque un avec ces gens, ils sont rudes, ils sont violents, mais ils restent, les êtres humains, ils aiment et ils aiment comme nous, père. Shan Yu est une brute et un assassin, mais il y a un certain sens de l'honneur quand on sait où le chercher. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, ni à moi, ni à Luanti, et il n'en fera jamais. Le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il a dû rassembler ses troupes pour venir nous chercher.

\- Il va sans doute raser des villages sur son chemin ...

\- Alors il n'a pas été arrêté après cette guerre. Au lieu de nous combattre encore et encore. Devenons un seul peuple. Ce sont les mots de l'empereur.

\- C'est impossible ...

\- Luanti est la preuve que c'est possible, au contraire.

\- Cet enfant est ...

\- Mon fils, et ton petit-fils, père. Je l'aime. Ne le peux-tu pas, toi?

Zhou se tut. Mulan attendit anxieusement sa réponse. Puis:

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant?

\- Aller voir Shan et essayez de convaincre la proposition de l'empereur.

\- Et si tu n'y arrive pas?

\- J'y suis arrivé. Même si cela doit être supprimé pour devenir le nouveau chef.

\- Mulan ...

\- Je l'ai déjà vaincu dans un combat singulier, tu sais. Nous nous battons régulièrement. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas retenir ses coups avec moi, et j'en fais de même avec lui.

Zhou lui prit les mains, visiblement horrifié.

\- Ce n'est pas le mari que je te destinais ...

\- Je suis heureuse, père.

\- Mais un Hun ...

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que tu serais fier de moi, quoi que je devienne? Je suis une bonne épouse et une mère accomplie. N'est-ce pas encore assez pour toi?

\- Je ne peux pas discuter avec toi, soupira Zhou. Ta mère et moi t'avons trop gâtée.

\- et c'est peut-être cela qui va sauver la Chine.

Mulan ne put poursuivre: sa mère arrive à eux, Luanti entre les bras. Il dormait comme un bienheureux.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon interruption, mais je suis ce que tu aimerais peut-être être avant que je ne mette au lit, Mulan.

Souriante, Mulan prit son fils dans ses bras et le câlina. Zhou la regardait faire, pensif.

\- Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un Chinois ...

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'il soit un sujet loyal de l'empereur, dit Mulan. Peu importe son apparence.

\- Si tu le dis ... Il n'empêche, j'aurais préféré voir un homme comme le général Shang.

Mulan éclata de rire.

\- Shang is un très bon parti, mais j'ai bien peur de le faire face à Shan Yu.

\- Ma fille, tu es impossible!

Néanmoins, Zhou paraissait déjà moins en colère. Mulan le connaissait: s'il ne criait pas, c'était qu'il avait déjà accepté un peu son petit-fils ... Il y avait encore un problème de genre, mais elle restait confiante. Il fallait que ce soit bien depuis la tâche qui l'attendait: ni plus ni moins, il n'y avait que deux peuples qui se détestaient depuis les générations ... Mais elle n'était pas seule, fort heureusement. Peu importe le temps et l'énergie, elle ferait en sorte que ses enfants grandissent dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Mulan tâta son ventre. Un autre enfant. Une autre raison de se démener.

Tête haute, elle rentra avec ses parents et son fils.

Fiction sur Mulan mais il ne m'appartiens pas.

Titre: Luanti le 1er enfant

Dès la seconde où elle ouvrait les yeux, Mulan n'était pas chez elle. Enroulée, une peau de bête mille fois resservie, puait le bouc et le lait caillé. Elle se leva en hâte, se cache du nouveau quand sa poitrine se montra à l'air libre. On avait enlevé sa tenue de soldat de l'empereur durant son sommeil. Nue et grelottante, elle observa les environs: une tente sous une chute, un grand dos de peaux variées un peu partout qui a également été maintenu, au centre, à bras éteints. Nulle trace de ceux qui l'avaient sauvée. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir rencontrer. La structure de la tente ne ressemble pas à celle qu'elle connaissait. Trop ... n '

La porte de la tente se souleva alors. Une silhouette d'homme découpée au soleil: massif, les cheveux flottants au vent, un véritable colosse. L'air était glacial, mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de cela qu'elle tremblait aussi fort. Cet homme, Mulan ne connaissait pas trop l'avoir vu de près, juste avant de s'évanouir dans une avalanche de neige.

Shan Yu.

Ses yeux perçus sont de longue haleine, comme il se doit. Elle se cache un peu plus sur sa couverture, si elle ne trouve rien à dire. Shan Yu fit un grand sourire cruel en réagissant de sorte.

\- Enfin réveillé, brave soldat? fit-il de sa voix profonde, si semblable à un torrent en furie.

Cela suffit à sortir de Mulan de sa torpeur. Elle lui lança un regard furibond.

\- Où suis-je? Où sont mes compagnons?

\- Auprès de l'empereur, j'imagine, à fêter ma chute et à déplorer ta mort, petit soldat.

Mulan se força à rester calme. Cet homme lui a laissé un visage sauvage: il va commencer par ouvrir avec deux griffes ou nous nous contentons de lui arracher la tête à coups de dents? Mushu n'était pas là pour l'aider, ni Shang, personne ... Étaient-ils seulement en vie, ses chers amis? Elle chercha une arme, n'importe quoi pour défendre, même un bâton ... Rien. Il était impuissante.

\- Alors, on fait moins le feu, soldat de l'empereur? dit Shan en se baissant vers lui, le regard braqué sur sa couverture et ce qu'elle cachait. Quoi, tu n'as peut-être pas assez de couilles pour ça?

Il éclata d'un rire gras, sans aucun souci pour elle, comme s'il était ... Dieux, que Mulan le haïssait! Qu'il lui ait simplement été une vêtement et une arme, et qu'il aurait bien vu ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il tienne la tête!

Shan Yu se tenait très près, trop près, mais aurait pu voir son épée de ceinture, il lui suffisait d'allonger le bras pour le toucher, et il riait, riait ... D'un geste brusque, elle lui lança couverture à la tête et se précipite sur lui. Elle a été surprise, Shan Yu s'empêtra pour l'attendre de l'arme et se mettre en garde. Le temps qu'il se libère, elle était déjà avec la lame.

\- Tout doux, sans-paraître moins du monde inquiété. Que veux-tu faire avec ça, ma jolie?

\- Fuir. Rentrer chez moi. Je pourrais peut-être même rapporter ta tête à l'empereur ...

Elle appuya l'épée sur son cou; la lame était si affutée qu'elle était la chaise, faisant couler un filet de sang. Shan Yu a échangé un moqueur.

\- Que tu me tues, soit. Mais tu trouves des centaines de kilomètres de chez toi. Comment feras-tu pour rentrer?

\- Je me débrouillerai. J'ai réussi à faire croire à une armée d'hommes que j'étais l'un de leurs pendant des mois, je devrais pouvoir retrouver mon chemin, n'est-ce pas? À moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée?

Quelles idioties la peur pourrait vous faire dire, vraiment! Mulan ne croyait pas en un beau discours, mais elle s'efforçait d'introduire le plus de conviction possible. L'important était que Shan Yu le croie, lui, afin qu'il propose peut-être de quoi ramener ...

\- Foutaises, dit-il calmement. Tu n'y arriveras pas, ma jolie. Pas avec mes hommes postés à l'extérieur. Ils t'arrêteront en un rien de temps et ils seront violés. S'ils ne te tuent pas avant, bien entendu.

Les barbares! Ils n'oseraient quand même pas profaner ainsi un cadavre? Un seul coup d'oeil sur le visage goguenard de Shan Yu lui assura qu'il disait la vérité. Elle se sentit soudain encore et vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était, et le regard que lui était jeté était Shan Yu n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Je te prendrai en otage. Ils ne seront pas mal de dire que leur chef est entre mes mains ...

Shan Yu éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois vraiment, petit choix, ma vie est-elle importante à leurs yeux? Nous sommes des Huns. Le plus fort est le chef. Si le chef meurt, on prend un autre, c'est tout. Ils ne laisseront pas ce que vous voulez donner notre localisation à l'armée, fillette.

Pour le coup, Mulan ne savait plus quoi faire. Seule une peau de bête séparait l'air libre, mais après les morceaux qu'elle entendait, n'était pas trop raisonnable de sortir ainsi, sans vêtements, armée d'une seule épée ... Et à supposer qu'il elle pourrait s'habiller et voler jusqu'à ce que ce soit rapide pour distancer, vers quelle direction aller, avec quelle nourriture survivre?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir épargnée? demande-t-elle. Pour pouvoir me torturer après?

\- C'était d'abord mon intention, dit Shan dont les yeux s'attardaient sur une intimité plus stricte.

Mulan serra ses cuisses au maximum, sans hésiter pour attraper une couverture. Shan Yu serait bien capable d'attendre à ce moment-là ... Rouge de colère et de colère, elle attend qu'il continue d'expliquer.

\- Puis j'ai vu ce que tu étais vraiment, ma jolie ... Et je dois avouer que l'idée était des plus ... délicieuses. J'aime assez les femmes avec caractère, surtout si elles sont aussi appétissantes que toi.

\- Je ne te permets pas! Espèce de porc!

Shan Yu parut grandement amusé.

\- Moi? Mais voyons, je suis l'innocence même! Pas comme toi, ma jolie.

\- Que ... que veux-tu dire?

\- Cela fait presque un mois que tu es inconsciente et mon pouvoir, fillette ... Tu crois vraiment que j'ai attendu jusque-là pour moi venger?

Mulan a senti le sang se retirer de son visage. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle dit:

\- C'est ... c'est impossible! Je n'ai jamais été à mon réveil, et ma mère m'a dit ...

\- Comme je l'ai dit, cela fait un mois que tu es en mon pouvoir, ma jolie. C'est un sacré bout de temps.

\- Un mois, c'est trop long! Tu mens!

\- J'ai demandé au shaman de vous donner des drogues qui ne sont pas gardées. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que vous n'aviez aucune blessure, alors que je m'étais tranchée? C'est parce qu'ils ont eu le temps de guérir. Un mois, comme tu l'as dit, c'est long.

Le choc la laissa sans voix. Vif comme l'éclair, Shan, saisissez son épée qu'il a planté devant lui et le jeter sur les couvertures. Mulan tomba avec un cri. Quand elle voulait que ce soit augmenté, elle s'aperçût que Shan lui avait bloqué le passage avec son corps, qu'il l'avait laissé s'évader d'une gorge. D'un seul geste, il aurait pu lui briser le cou.

\- Vraiment délicieuse, chuchota-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Shan Yu était entièrement, une jambe de partie et d'autre corps. Effrayée mais pas résignée, Mulan le défia du regard.

\- Lâche-moi! Brute!

\- Brute et Hun je suis, jolie Chinoise. Shan Yu est mon nom, mais vous devez le savoir. Par contre, je ne crois pas avoir saisi le tien, fillette.

\- Que t'importe si tu me tues?

\- Je ne te tuerai pas.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu es encore en vie, non?

\- Parce que tu voulais ta revanche ... et que tu ne l'es, alors pourquoi ne pas être un terme à tout cela pour qu'il soit une bonne fois pour toutes!

\- Et ainsi de suite mon enfant de sa mère? Pas question!

Le choc déformé les traits de Mulan.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, petite fille. Tu portes mon enfant.

\- Menteur!

La pression sur sa gorge augmentée. Mulan dut lutter pour ne pas étouffer.

\- Du calme. Je ne ferais pas mal à mon enfant, mais tu dois m'aider aussi, d'accord?

Que faire, à part accepter? La mort dans l'âme, Mulan hocha la tête.

\- Je ne porte pas ton enfant.

\- Oh que si. Les femmes sont formelles. Penses-tu, à force de parole, ça va arriver, non?

\- Je ne le permettrai pas!

\- Tu tuerais ton bébé, petite Chinoise?

Mulan un coupé un haut-le-corps. Elle, tuer son enfant? Elle savait que cela se passait dans certaines familles, mais elle n'était pas, jamais ... Et d'abord, comment savoir si Shan Yu lui disait la vérité?

\- Tu veux entrer chez toi, toute engrossée d'un Hun? On te fournira bel accueil!

Elle n'était pas seulement une fille, mais elle était effectivement un enfant de Hun, celui de Shan qui était plus ... C'était le même choisi que de devenir une fille pour faire un soldat. Mulan baissa les yeux, vaincue.

\- On devient raisonnable?

\- Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle au lieu de lui répondre.

\- Dans un campement, dans les steppes au-delà de la Grande Muraille de ton pays. Je me suis débarrassé de mes sentiments après le fiasco du col, du temps de nos fautes et de celui-ci une autre armée. Mais je ne suis pas mécontent du voyage, je l'ai quand même ramenée comme souvenir. Je prendrai l'empire de Chine et vous mettriez en moi mon impératrice, tu verras. N'est-ce pas un merveilleux dénouement? Moi, empereur des Huns et des Chinois, avec toi, petite Chinoise héroïque qui porte mon enfant!

Quelle farce, oui! Mulan avait envie de pleurer. Elle qui avait juré fidélité à l'empereur et à son peuple tant qu'il était soldé, voilà qu'elle s'est retrouvée sur la couche de leur pire ennemi? Shan Yu lui-même caressa les cheveux et Mulan se sentit défaillir.

\- Si belle ... Découvrez la beauté des femmes de votre empire? L'empereur de Chine a des centaines de concubines qui l'honorent chaque jour. Je suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait.

\- Je ne suis pas belle, dit machinalement Mulan.

C'était vrai. Si à la base elle était déjà parmi les filles de son village, après le mois d'entraînement, toute la délicatesse de Mulan était envolée, elle n'était plus que les muscles et la peau rêche, ongles cassés, lèvres gercées par le froid et les privations ...

\- Au contraire, je trouve que vous êtes plus belle créature que j'ai rencontré, dit Shan Yu. Belle comme une épée affutée, fougueuse comme un cheval de parcours, dangereuse comme plus belle des couleuvres. Et bientôt mère.

\- Si cela ne dépendait que de moi ...

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ma jolie. Ton nom, tu ne me l'as pas encore dit.

\- Mulan, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Shan Yu sourit.

\- Mulan, impératrice de Chine ... N'est-ce pas un beau nom?

\- Ne fais pas de mal à mon peuple, dit Mulan.

Shan Yu se contenta de ricaner. Mulan était si fatiguée, si confuse, qu'elle était laissée embrasser, doucement d'abord, puis baiser soi-même plus insistant, plus violent. Du bout des doigts, il testa le rondeur de son sein, titilla un peu la pointe du téton ... Les sentiments de Mulan étaient partagés. D'un côté, elle savait ce que Shan allait faire et cette pensée simple. Elle caressa son ventre encore lisse. Y avait-il vraiment un enfant qui attendait de sortir? Shan Yu disait en être le père ... Donc son époux, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Jamais Mulan ne craignez pas de perdre son temps à voir la dame marieuse ...

\- Non, dit-elle en pleurant.

\- N'aie pas peur, répliqua Shan Yu, nous avons déjà fait ça.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle plus fort en essai de repousser avec ses bras.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Mulan pleura de plus belle; il lécha ses larmes. On a été cru, mais elle a résisté quand même, elle n'a pas perdu d'être peu d'honneur qui lui restait encore ...

\- Non !

\- Vous et votre fichu sens de l'honneur, grogna Shan Yu. Alors que vous êtes déjà toute mouillée!

Il y a une intimité sans prévenir, et un doigt. Mulan poussa un cri. Elle n'avait pas mal, bien que la sensation fût des habituelles ... Shan Yu pressa un peu plus loin, et elle sentit son doigt s'enfoncer sans effort. Elle était effectivement humide. Le reste de ses doigts frôlés ses lèvres, son clitoris ... Ce fut comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique.

\- Elle était plus faible et moins convaincante. Le bébé ...

Shan Yu sourit, il se colla à elle, se frotta contre son corps nu. Le coeur de Mulan battit plus vite. Il retira ses doigts.

\- Petite sotte, dit-il en se dégageant. Le bébé est trop petit pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Soudain anxieuse du voir partir, Mulan se précipita dans ses bras. Il repoussa gentiment sur les couvertures. La tente sentait de plus en plus fort; une odeur humaine se mêlait à celle des peaux. Mulan avait tellement chaud, et était devant elle, il se déshabillait ... Retirant sa tunique (était-il si musclé et si bien bâti?), Puis ses chaussons et son pantalon (What cuisses puissantes!) , lentement, un sourire sur les lèvres ... Elle est en état de choc et lui maîtrise parfaitement la situation. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter sur elle un homme affamé, léchant tout ce qu'il avait devant la peau, il se présentait devant lui, tâtant, caressant, ses yeux perçus sur elle, et elle ne voulait pas elle allait devenir folle ...

Quand Shan la pénétra enfin, ce fut presque un soulagement. Mulan n'avait pas mal du tout; il n'avait donc pas encore dit qu'il était déjà pris dans son sommeil. Il se mit à bouger, la levée pour l'asseoir sur lui. Mulan gémit, encore, elle ne fonctionne pas avec ses mots à vrai dire. Ses bras se sont opposés au cou de Shan Yu; elle couvrit son corps de baisers, le cou, le torse, les épaules, pour finir sur son visage et ses lèvres. Langue contre langue, peau contre peau, il posséda toute entière. A chaque mouvement, Mulan pourrait être plus facile à lire, à recommencer, à recommencer, encore et encore, et c'était si bon, à jouir à venir, .

Elle jouait avec la force d'un torrent, d'un orage, d'une armée qui charge. Shan Yu ne tardera pas à suivre: un cri puissant qui conviendra à la paroisse de la tente, il se renversera en elle. Le sperme chaud se cogne, et elle bascule en arrière, assouvie.

Bientôt, épuisée, confondre, Mulan s'endormit.

ooo

Le réveil fut difficile. Shan Yu n'avait pas encore dit qu'il restait de son clan, au beau milieu des hostilités qui s'étendaient au-delà des frontières de la Chine. Mulan ne savait rien de ces contrées, et encore moins des moeurs de ses habitants. Dès le lendemain, Shan Yu Point of cérémonie officiel or of réjouissances civiles: le parole du chef suffisait amplement. Un jour de fête, Mulan apprit à connaître les hommes et les femmes qui composaient la troupe. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et son cœur se refuserait, alors elle pourrait s'intégrer à la tribu. Heureusement, ce qu'elle avait appris dans la troupe de lui était très utile: en une semaine,elle parlait un peu à peu avec les femmes et elle était déjà traitée par les hommes, épouse du chef oblige. Pas la vie dont elle avait rêvée mais c'était mieux que de mourir seule dans la neige. Les Huns étaient un peuple brutal et violent et son mari était le pire de tous, mais il ne lui manquait pas de respect, il ne se respectait pas, il ne le quittait plus.

Chaque soir, Shan est honorée d'une femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop grosse pour le pouvoir. Le chaman lui-même, un homme âgé du nom de Huan, lui interdit sa couche. Mulan lui en fut reconnaissant: elle avait beau apprécier les attentions de son époux, la grossesse épuisée de plus en plus. Shan Yu se défoula dans un village. Mulan était si lasse qu'elle ne pensa même pas à lui reprocher à son retour et à la défier, comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

La naissance de son fils se trouve dans la douleur et les larmes. Dans ses rêves, les femmes de sa famille, mère et grand-mère, lui tenaient le rôle principal de cet événement, son époux était à la porte avec son père. Dans la réalité, c'était la femme du clan de Shan Yu qui coupa le cordon et son premier bain à son bébé. La tente qu'elle occupait depuis longtemps l'odeur de l'accouchement: odeur tenace et vile, à la limite de l'écoeurement. Son bébé avait la peau basse des Huns. Le vrai fils de son père. Lorsque vous êtes au-dessus de sa tête pour montrer aux membres de son clan qui assistaient à l'extérieur, les plaines résonnaient depuis longtemps depuis leurs cris de joie, si elles s'approchaient des hurlements de la fête.

\- Il faut lui donner un nom, dit Shan. Que sa mère choisisse!

\- Luanti, dit Mulan avant de s'évanouir, à bout de forces.

L'enfant garda ce nom.

ooo

Six mois après la naissance de Luanti, la vie de Mulan bascula encore. Ce jour là les autres jours, les hommes étaient partis à la chasse; ne restaient au village que quelques gardes en plus des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards, qui était largement suffisant.

Le premier à voir la colonne de poussière. Elle pointe son doigt vers l'horizon et cria: «Papa! » Sauf qu'il était encore trop tôt pour le retour des hommes, beaucoup trop tôt. Les gardes sont cités à tous les visiteurs. Mulan était exposée à la tête des femmes; solidement attaché dans son dos, elle assiste à l'entrée de sa tente, la plus grande du campement. Quelle ne serait pas une surprise de voir une armée s'avancer vers eux, les étendards de l'empire chinois? Et qui plus est, elle reconnaît à leur tête ...

\- Shang? fit-elle, abasourdie, vis-à-vis du général, vêtement de pied pour cap pour la guerre.

Les gardes étaient sur le point de lancer leurs flèches sur lui; marchant à pas résolus vers eux, elle arrêta un geste. Jamais leur clan n'en réchapperait pas s'ils étaient démarqués des hostilités de cette manière. Les hommes étaient au loin et on avait déjà autant de soldats que d'étoiles dans le ciel.

\- Je désire parler à votre chef, dit Shang.

Il était aussi beau que dans les souvenirs de Mulan. Son cheval piaffait d'impatience; les cinq soldats qui l'accompagnaient avaient aussi fière allure. Avec surprise, Mulan reconnut Ling, Chien Po et Yao parmi eux. Chacun avait acquis un rang d'officier. Elle eut le coeur serré. Priant pour que ses anciens compagnons ne se reconnaissent pas, elle est signée aux gardes de se taire.

\- Mon époux est absent, dit-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Nous parlons aux hommes, pas à une femme, revenons à deux membres des suites de Shang qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Je suis la femme du chef. Les Huns n'ont pas fait vos coutumes, quand le chef est absent, vous avez le droit de parler au nom de son clan.

\- Barbares ...

\- Guo! le corrigea Shang.

Guo se tut, visiblement vexé. Par réflexe, Mulan s'incline bien avant de se tourner vers elle. Ce geste parut le surprendre.

\- C'est un salut chinois, dit-il. Les héros ne nous ont jamais adressé ce genre de civilités. Seriez-vous d'origine chinoise?

Il était temps de faire preuve de ruse. Mulan ne tenait pas spécialement à quitter sa tribu maintenant elle était faite à un lieu mais il était de sa responsabilité de tout faire pour sauver. De plus, elle avait bien un peu le mal du pays ...

\- Je suis née Fa, dit-elle. Il y a quelques temps déjà, mon mari m'a enlevé à ma famille pour m'emmener ici.

Cet aveu visible des vagues de protestation de l'autre côté: du côté de ses gardes qui murmurait des mots de traîtrise et du côté de qui était tombé au déshonneur et à la barre. Mulan s'incline encore, passe à tout son enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans son dos, bien à chaud dans le grand écharpe qui se reliait à sa mère.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, dit-elle. Je suis heureux de dire que je suis dans la famille de mon mari. Je ne souhaite pas un conflit entre mes deux familles.

\- C'est une honte, s'écria Guo, une infâmie! Enlever nos filles pour faire des dépenses ...

\- Traîtresse! hurlèrent les gardes. Après ce que le chef a fait pour toi!

Mulan convient à ce genre de situation: elle se saisit de la garde plus proche et avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle l'assomma avec le pommeau. Dans son dos, Luanti se réveille sous la secousse et se mit à hurler. Les autres gardes et la troupe de fans étaient sans doute trop réfléchi pour réagir. On n'entendait que les cris de Luanti dans toute la plaine.

\- Je suis Fa Mulan, a déclaré qu'elle avait été mise au-dessus de son bébé, épouse de Shan Yu et chef des femmes de ce clan. Je ne serai jamais à contester mon titre et mon devoir.

Les gardes grognées mais ne sont pas discutées: elle était dans son droit. Voir ce qui est drôle de manière, mais Mulan l'ignore pour tenter de calmer son bébé. Elle entendait du bruit dans son dos. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les femmes du camp étaient sorties de leurs tentes. Les épouses des gardes grondèrent sur leurs maris.

\- Mulan est l'épouse de notre chef et notre mère, notre futur chef, dirent-elles. Elle sonna un fils défendu.

Les Chinois observaient, incrédules. Yao Siffla.

\- Eh bé, elles ont du caractère les femmes Huns!

\- Un peu trop tu veux mon avis, dit Ling.

Chien Po avait l'air pensif.

\- Ping s'appelait Fa, dit-il soudain. Fa Ping.

Il était temps de jouer le tout pour le tout. Mulan leur sourit.

\- J'avais un frère qui s'appelait Ping, dit-elle. Et mon père s'appelait Fa Zhou.

Ses vieux amis sursautèrent. Shang approcha son cheval d'elle et la regarda. Mulan était habillée quelle était la femme du camp, en tenue grossière et harnachée en toute mère, sa peau brûlée au soleil et ses principales ventes

\- Vous lui ressemblez, dit-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement. En fait, vous êtes le portrait craché de Ping. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais mentionné votre nom?

\- Cela a dû être un choc pour lui. Nous étions jumeaux, lui et moi.

\- Je vois.

\- Je vous prie, ne faites pas de mal à mon mari ou à votre tribu, dit-elle. Si vous voulez, prenez-moi et mon fils en otage.

C'était la seule solution qui s'imposait aux yeux de Mulan. Jamais Shan ne voudrait pas sauver les siens et ne serait pas plus qu'il faisait des malfaiteurs avec ses anciens compagnons d'armes, avec elle elle avait tant partagé ...

\- N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas là pour ça. L'empereur était avant tout que tout soit résolu dans la paix. Accepterez-vous de nous suivre?

Les gardes s'interposèrent, prêts à tuer. Mulan leur cria d'arrêter. Ils obéirent, mais à contrecoeur. Shang n'avait pas bougé.

\- Me prenez-vous comme otage?

\- Comme gage de bonne foi, plutôt, dit Shang. Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'empereur ne souhaite aucun bain de sang. Et pensez que vous pourrez revoir votre famille ...

\- J'accepte.

\- Mais Mulan! s'écria une femme.

\- À la seule condition que vous éloignez vos troupes, dit Mulan sans avoir à rendre compte de sa voix. J'irai en Chine avec toute votre armée ou pas du tout.

This parole firent murmurer les hommes de part et d'autres, mais nous sommes content de dire:

\- Quil en soit fait ainsi.

Et cela scella leur accord.

ooo

Le voyage jusqu'en Chine se passe sans anicroche. Mulan et Luanti ont été traités avec les honneurs aux prisonniers de guerre; ajouté à cela qu'elle était jeune mère et citoyenne chinoise, sur la paix en paix. Néanmoins, elle se passait du sujet du bébé: c'était l'héritier de Shan, il mourait de mourir ... Elle gardait avec elle, de peur, de peur que de braves soldats ne mette cette menace à l'ordre , mais c'était une précaution inutile: Shang veillait. Il fit taire les mécontents et s'assura qu'elle ne manquât de rien. Ling, Yao et Chien Po, en ce qui concerne leur ancienne amitié avec Ping, l'aidèrent de leur mieux.

L'arrivée à la cité impériale se fait dans la plus grande confusion. Les habitants virent les troupes du général Li passant en traînant une étrange jeune femme affublée d'un bébé, ce jusqu'au palais. Mulan fut introduit en hâte, sans même avoir le temps de se changer. Shang l'accompagnait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. L'empereur a été vu immédiatement, vous et votre enfant. Je sais que vous êtes épuisés, mais il faudra tenir le coup. Le bébé va bien?

\- Luanti est aussi robuste que son père, dit simplement Mulan. Ce n'est pas ça qui le fera plier, n'est-ce pas mon fils?

Dans ses bras, Luanti lui correspondait un immense sourire qui a été ragaillardit bien plus que tous les lits douillets et tous les repas du monde. Les courtisans murmuraient sur son passage, mais plus que les habitants de l'extérieur, Mulan ne leur convient pas. Enfin, ils sont arrivés devant les portes de la salle du trône. Les gardes postées sur leur voie ouverte sur une voie annoncée.

Mulan a été surpris de voir que la salle était presque vide, sauf un petit comité tout près du trône. Son coeur faillit s'arrêter: là, à côté de l'empereur, il avait trois personnes qui ne pensaient jamais revoir ... Sa mère et sa grand-mère sont sur elles, en larmes.

\- Mulan, la plèvre Fa Li, sa mère. Ma petite fille, tu es en vie, tu vas bien ...

\- Ma petite-fille, je savais bien que tu étais trop maligne pour te faire avoir par quelques-uns! fit sa grand-mère.

Le seul à rester silencieux était son père, Fa Zhou. Mulan s'inclina respectueusement devant l'empereur et lui après s'être extirpé des bras de sa mère. Luanti choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à eux en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle, nerveuse. Là, Luanti, ne pleure plus, calme-toi ...

\- Mulan, dit Li, ce bébé, c'est ...

\- Mon fils. Luanti.

La voix de Zhou trancha l'air, méprisante.

\- Le fils de Shan Yu.

Mulan baissa les yeux. S'il y avait une personne choisie, elle ne l'aurait pas découvert une fois au palais, c'était bien sa famille au grand complet ... Elle se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de Mushu. Était-il rentré dans le monde des esprits en pensant qu'elle était morte? Impossible, il avait été le moyen de savoir qu'il était vraiment ... Les mots la fuyaient. Elle était tellement habituée à la vie chez les Huns, et voilà qu'elle revenait chez elle, qu'elle revoyait sa famille! Comment justifier son silence? Elle serra Luanti contre elle.

\- Allons, que tout le monde se calme, dit l'empereur, apaisant.

En l'entendant parler, tous s'inclinèrent. Quand l'empereur s'exprimait, sa parole était loi.

Je suis heureux de voir mes sujets de retour dans son pays, il est en s'adressant à Mulan. J'espère que votre voyage a été agréable, Fa Mulan?

\- Oui, majesté, dit-elle sans oser lever les yeux.

\- Et cet enfant ...

\- Luanti, votre majesté. Mon fils et celui de mon époux, Shan Yu des Huns.

Sa mère et sa grand-mère, parurent bouleversées, mais Mulan ne plia pas pour autant. Elle n'avait pas honte de son fils.

\- Remarquable, dit l'empereur. Qu'une jeune fille a également tendance à devenir l'épouse d'un homme pour le bien de tous ...

Mulan releva brusquement la tête, confondre. Elle n'était pas la seule.

\- Majesté? Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Ce serait une solution merveilleuse à notre problème, n'est-ce pas? Une alliance. Rayer les frontières et accepter que les Chinois et les Chinois ne soit plus un seul peuple. Si nous pouvions faire de manière pacifique, je suis résolu à faire. Qu'en pensez-vous, Fa Mulan?

Mulan sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait été membre de sa famille, membre du jury, elle était devenue un homme extraordinaire, il était devenu vraiment extraordinaire.

\- Je suis de votre avis, majesté! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer la paix en Chine.

\- Parfait parfait, dit l'empereur. Eh bien, maintenant que cela au moins est réglé, je vous invite à vous reposer avec votre famille.

Ils se retirèrent sur ces mots, tandis que Shang restait avec l'empereur pour régler d'autres affaires d'état. On installa la famille dans les quartiers résidentiels du palais: de magnifiques appartements aussi grands que leur domaine. Zhou ne desserra pas des boss de tout le trajet.

Le soir venu, Mulan laissa Luanti aux bons soins des femmes de sa famille. Sa grand-mère a déjà été adoptée et testée son nez de Hun adorable; Quant à sa mère, elle était encore partagée, elle était divin, elle ressemblait à personne, Mulan était simplement trop tardive. Restait son père. Elle a trouvé à la terrasse de sa chambre, regardant tristement la lune. Une douce lumière soulignait ses traits tirés. Mulan trouvé qu'il avait pris au moins dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Pourtant, il y a moins de deux ans ...

\- Père?

Zhou ne répond pas. Mulan alla s'asseoir à côté de lui; il ne réagit ni en bien ni en mal. Elle soupira.

\- M'en voulez-vous encore d'avoir cet enfant?

\- C'est la faute de Shan Yu, dit Zhou. Que n'ai-je pas trente ans de moins, pour pouvoir lui couper ses ...

\- Père!

\- Il t'a fait du mal!

Mulan baissa les yeux. Comment lui expliquer sans l'offenser?

\- Au début, oui, chuchota-t-elle. Mais pas physiquement. Luanti a été conçu pour être inséré, mais je suis resté de mon plein gré. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'époux idéal, mais d'une certaine manière, je suis attaché à lui. Et il est le père de mes enfants.

\- Ton enfant, tu veux dire.

\- Non, mes enfants. J'ai découvert durant le voyage que j'étais de nouvelle enceinte.

\- Oh, Mulan!

Zhou détourna les yeux, le visage couvert de honte. Mulan se plante devant lui, l'air déterminée.

\- Oui, je porte son enfant, et Luanti est son héritier. Mais tu sais quoi? L'empereur a raison, j'en ai assez de ces guerres. J'ai vécu presque un avec ces gens, ils sont rudes, ils sont violents, mais ils restent, les êtres humains, ils aiment et ils aiment comme nous, père. Shan Yu est une brute et un assassin, mais il y a un certain sens de l'honneur quand on sait où le chercher. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, ni à moi, ni à Luanti, et il n'en fera jamais. Le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il a dû rassembler ses troupes pour venir nous chercher.

\- Il va sans doute raser des villages sur son chemin ...

\- Alors il n'a pas été arrêté après cette guerre. Au lieu de nous combattre encore et encore. Devenons un seul peuple. Ce sont les mots de l'empereur.

\- C'est impossible ...

\- Luanti est la preuve que c'est possible, au contraire.

\- Cet enfant est ...

\- Mon fils, et ton petit-fils, père. Je l'aime. Ne le peux-tu pas, toi?

Zhou se tut. Mulan attendit anxieusement sa réponse. Puis:

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant?

\- Aller voir Shan et essayez de convaincre la proposition de l'empereur.

\- Et si tu n'y arrive pas?

\- J'y suis arrivé. Même si cela doit être supprimé pour devenir le nouveau chef.

\- Mulan ...

\- Je l'ai déjà vaincu dans un combat singulier, tu sais. Nous nous battons régulièrement. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas retenir ses coups avec moi, et j'en fais de même avec lui.

Zhou lui prit les mains, visiblement horrifié.

\- Ce n'est pas le mari que je te destinais ...

\- Je suis heureuse, père.

\- Mais un Hun ...

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que tu serais fier de moi, quoi que je devienne? Je suis une bonne épouse et une mère accomplie. N'est-ce pas encore assez pour toi?

\- Je ne peux pas discuter avec toi, soupira Zhou. Ta mère et moi t'avons trop gâtée.

\- et c'est peut-être cela qui va sauver la Chine.

Mulan ne put poursuivre: sa mère arrive à eux, Luanti entre les bras. Il dormait comme un bienheureux.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon interruption, mais je suis ce que tu aimerais peut-être être avant que je ne mette au lit, Mulan.

Souriante, Mulan prit son fils dans ses bras et le câlina. Zhou la regardait faire, pensif.

\- Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un Chinois ...

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'il soit un sujet loyal de l'empereur, dit Mulan. Peu importe son apparence.

\- Si tu le dis ... Il n'empêche, j'aurais préféré voir un homme comme le général Shang.

Mulan éclata de rire.

\- Shang is un très bon parti, mais j'ai bien peur de le faire face à Shan Yu.

\- Ma fille, tu es impossible!

Néanmoins, Zhou paraissait déjà moins en colère. Mulan le connaissait: s'il ne criait pas, c'était qu'il avait déjà accepté un peu son petit-fils ... Il y avait encore un problème de genre, mais elle restait confiante. Il fallait que ce soit bien depuis l'étape qui l'attendait: ni plus ni moins, il n'y avait que deux peuples qui se détestaient depuis les générations ... Mais elle n'était pas seule, fort heureusement. Peu importe le temps et l'énergie, elle ferait en sorte que ses enfants grandissent dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Mulan tâta son ventre. Un autre enfant. Une autre raison de se démener.

Tête haute, elle rentra avec ses parents et son fils.


End file.
